


Suffering in Silence can be Dangerous

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Felix hides the fact that he's sick
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Suffering in Silence can be Dangerous

Felix was pretty sure he had the stomach flu. He woke up with some fairly intense stomach cramps, and he felt hot and cold at the same time. When he took his temperature that morning, it read 102.3. He also felt fairly nauseous from all the cramping, but thankfully he hasn’t thrown up yet. He and the rest of Stray Kids were preparing hard for their next comeback which was two weeks away. Felix was determined to make it through the comeback prep without his members finding out he was sick, so he took a fever reducer, an anti nausea med, and an anti emetic just to be on the safe side before heading to the kitchen for some breakfast.

When Felix went to the kitchen he was greeted by the other seven members and Chan was offering him some pancakes. Felix’ stomach rolled a little bit at that. “No thanks hyung I’m not super hungry right now. I was thinking of having a couple slices of toast and an apple.” Chan nodded at that and everyone carried on with their morning. Felix carried on like this for the duration of a week. He made sure to take fever reducers, and anti nausea meds regularly and eat light so as not to anger his stomach more than it already was.

Felix was proud of the fact that he had managed to hide his illness for so long, he had had a fever ranging between 101.1 and 102.8 all week. He was also fortunate enough to not actually have puked once, he did, however, continue to pretty intense stomach cramps everyday. So much so, that he was wondering why he hadn’t thrown up even though he had been taking anti nausea meds and anti emetics.

Day seven of his stomach flu his body finally snapped. Felix was in the dance practice room alone going over the choreography for Wow, when he felt a sudden pang of nauseous ripple through his body. He tried to make it to the trash can in time, but it was on the other side of the room from where he was. He tried to run to the can, but only made it halfway there before bile started to pour from his mouth onto the floor.

Felix stood there retching and gagging on and off for about ten minutes before his body finally decided it was done. His next plan was to get to the couch to lie down for a bit, but he suddenly felt extremely dizzy and his vision went black. Felix then crumpled to the floor in the pile of his own sick.

An undetermined amount of time later the other members of Stray Kids arrived at the dance practice room to practice for the comeback. Changbin asked before they opened the door to the room. “Anyone know where Felix is? I thought he was going to meet us here?” Minho was the one who responded. Felix said like an hour and a half ago that he was going to practice on his own before group practice. I think he’s inside. Why does it smell like vomit?” At that question everyone sniffed at the air and scrunched up their noses at the putrid scent. “Maybe a trainee overworked themselves and got sick.” Chan offered before opening the door to their practice room.

All seven members were shocked when they entered the room to see Felix lying in a pile of his own sick. They immediately rushed over, and Chan did his best to get Felix out of the pile. “Guys, Felix is seriously burning up. Someone get the thermometer from the first aid kit.” Jisung brought the thermometer over and stuck it in Felix’ mouth. After a minute it beeped and Jisung read the number outloud. “102.9, definitely a fever but not high enough by itself to warrant a trip to the hospital. However, it is concerning that he apparently passed out. Should we call an ambulance?” Before anyone could respond a loud groan was heard from Felix before he started to puke again.

Thankfully Chan had him in an upright position, so there were no worries of him choking on his own vomit. Felix stopped after a minute before finally coming to and asking for water. Seungmin brought some water over with his face laced with concern. “Hyung, you have a fairly high fever and you’ve thrown up at least twice in the span of an hour and a half. Were you feeling sick this morning, or did it come on suddenly?” Seungmin made sure to give him a look that said he better not lie or else. “I’ve actually been sick all week with a moderate fever and stomach cramps. Pretty sure I have the stomach flu, but today is the first time I threw up.” Everyone just stared at Felix dumbfounded at that confession before Chan piped up. “Okay guys since the room needs to be thoroughly cleaned, practice is cancelled today. Felix, we are taking you back to the dorm where we will bathe you and then you will either lie on the couch or on your bed while we give you soup and medicine. Hopefully you kick this before our first comeback stage.” After a beat Seungmin added, “Seeing as Felix said he’s been sick all week and no one else is sick, I think it’s safe to say we’re not going to catch it.”

With that all the members went back to the dorm and started majorly coddle Felix. After three more days Felix finally kicked the fever and he had no more gastrointestinal symptoms. Thankfully Seungmin was right, and no one caught his bug, so once he was recovered, comeback preparations went on as scheduled. The comeback went off without a hitch.


End file.
